What You Don't Know
by Kristi and GinnyPotter387
Summary: Ch. 9 up! Harry & Ron get trapped in each others bodies and have no idea how to get out. Now Harrys busy trying to shove Hermione off him while Ron gets a shock when Ginny sneaks into his room at night! Ron is breaking up Harry & Ginny, and choas ensues.
1. Rude Awakening

A/N: Hey! Laura (a.k.a. GinnyPotter387) here, and this is the first chapter to Kristi (a.k.a. Kristen Michelle) and mine's fic! I hope you like chapter 1! The POV will be switching between Ron and Harry every so often, so just pay attention to the [***]'s they tell who's POV it is. If the [***]'s don't say a POV then it's just a time lapse...same POV as before. Don't forget to review! And Kristi will be writing chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Please don't sue us...Kristi and I have no money, but do have high hopes of winning the lottery! 

***Harry's POV***

"Harry, pass the potatoes, please." 

I jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice. I gave her a wicked grin, as I handed her the bowl, making sure that my hand brushed hers for maybe the fourth time that night.

Our eyes met and I saw the very sparkle in them that I could always count on to brighten my day.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said with an innocent smile, as she tried to bite back a sarcastic tone. 

I held back a laugh. All meals had been like this as I stayed with the Weasley's over the summer before my 7th year to Hogwarts. 

I took a sip of my drink, ignoring the bitter taste in the cider, as I mused - ah, the problems of being head over heels for a girl with six brothers. This is why our relationship was strictly secret, and we had to sneak around...play footsie under the table, that sort of thing. Sure it's fun...but I do wish her brothers would stop being so damn protective! 

I felt as if I were being watched and glanced over at Hermione's know-it-all stare. 

She never fails to miss a beat. 

I gave her an innocent one right back, and she rolled her eyes. She was the only one who suspected us. It took awhile but she caught on, of course she never said a word of it out-loud but I could tell, with her mysterious glances and knowing looks

I quickly glimpsed over at Ron, just checking to make sure he didn't have some sort of connection with his girlfriend, and had figured Ginny and me out as well. 

He was shoveling food in his mouth like he would die tomorrow. It was probably better that he was this daft. It kept me alive longer. 

"Hey, want to play doubles of chess? Me and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked as everyone was getting up and putting their dishes in the sink. 

I gave Ginny a sidelong glance, and she grinned. 

I liked the idea too. 

"Sure, Ron." 

***

"Knight to E5," Ginny stated firmly. Our knight smashed Ron and Hermione's bishop to pieces, and I cleared them off the board. 

"Aha!" I said triumphantly. We high-fived each other, and I tried not to look disappointed. I was longing for a kiss. 

Ginny gave me a sort of 'I'm sorry' stare. 

I made sure Ron was distracted, and sure enough his tongue was poked out, and had a look of determination on his face, staring at the board. I gave Ginny's hand a small squeeze, to let her know it was all right. Better sneaking around with her than not being together at all. 

Ron had a gleam in his eye I knew all to well. "Knight to H3." 

Ginny and I watched sadly as our knight become nothing more than a bit of rubble. 

"Oooh...you're going down!" Hermione said, as she gave Ron a victory kiss. 

I glared at them enviously. 

Fine. Rub it in then. 

***

I sauntered over to my bed half an hour later after a tragic loss to Ron and Hermione. 

I lay down to sleep, feeling oddly exhausted even though it was hardly late at all. I yawned before I quickly dozed off, not even pulling the covers over myself, not even changing into my nightclothes, and not even knowing the surprise that the morning would bring.

***Ron's POV***

"Harry..." Someone whispered quietly. I heard light footsteps enter my room, and a creak on the bed, as the person sat down. 

"Whassamatter?"  I asked, not fully awake. 

"Harry!" The girl giggled. "Wake up silly...I haven't been able to get my hands on you all day. "

I suddenly sat bolt upright. "_GINNY_!?" 

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "That's me..." She said slowly. 

"Yeah...but - but, what were you calling me?" I asked hurriedly. 

"Harry..."

"What about him?" I asked warily. 

"No! That's what I was calling you." She rolled her eyes but began to smile. "You know sometimes I wonder if my brother's been rubbing off on you." She leaned in, as if to...to _kiss _me. I pushed that disgusting thought out of my head.

"Ew! Ginny, what are you _doing_?" I asked, frantically, dodging out of her way and throwing my hands in front of my face to guard myself. 

Her face fell and she drew back. "Harry what is _wrong_ with you?" She hissed, furiously. 

I stared at her. "Ginny, you got the wrong _bedroom_," I shook my head, and suddenly realization hit me. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO GO TO HARRY'S ROOM ANYW-" I stopped short and swallowed. "Why-" I swallowed again. "Why-" It was no use. Something was wrong with my voice, which I hadn't even noticed until I had raised it.

Ginny blinked. "Do you normally talk about yourself in third person?" She asked. "Or should I say scream? Damn it Harry you want to wake up the whole house, or something?" She spat. 

"I-" Something was wrong. Something was very, very, wrong. My eyes had started to adjust to the darkness, but everything stayed blurry. "What's wrong with my bloody eyes?" I asked annoyed, wrathfully rubbing at them. 

Ginny stared at me. "You're not wearing your glasses." I looked at her blankly. "You're still half asleep, aren't you?" She said suddenly, as if to explain my behavior.

"What - Ginny, I don't wear glasses!" 

Ginny sighed, and reached over to a nightstand that definitely hadn't been there when I had lain down to sleep. "These are your glasses," She said placing them on me. 

I tried swiping her hands away, but when they were on, everything came into focus. 

I let out a startled scream, and fell out of the bed. 

*** Harry's POV ***

It was orange. That was the first thing that I noticed was wrong as I turned on the bedside lamp. Almost blindingly orange. My first thought was 'fire' but then in my drowsy state it occurred to me that this was Ron's room.

Why was I here? And who screamed like that, and woke me up? If I was a bit mad, I would have said that _I_ had screamed like that, but I was here. 

I suddenly sat up feeling wide-awake, and blinked a few times. I put a hand to my eyes and drew back very suddenly. My vision was clearer than it had ever been, but I wasn't wearing any glasses. 

"What the..." I muttered aloud. I jumped out of bed, knocking into a dresser, that I wasn't used to being there, normally waking up in a different room.

My breathing suddenly shallowed. 

It's not quite common for someone to grow two inches overnight. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS GOING ON HERE? 

I put my hands over my face pretending not to notice how my hands felt different to my skin, and that something about my profile wasn't right. 

I was just being stupid now. It's not like anything could have changed about me. Slowly I withdrew my hands from my eyes, moved a few paces to the right, and caught my reflection in the mirror.

Had my throat not gone raw at the very moment, I would have let out a scream that surely would have woken up the entire Weasley household. 

***

"RON!" I screamed, going down the stairs two at a time. I jumped the last three, and stumbled over to my room, assuming that if I was in Ron's room, he would most certainly be in mine. 

"Ron," I yelled out of breath, as I stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall for support. 

At the same time we both screamed.

"Harry," Ron breathed. 

Ginny looked up startled. She was on the floor fanning..._my_ head. It looked as though _I _had fainted. The weird thing was, it wasn't me. "What is with you two? Is this some stupid joke?" 

I swallowed. "J-Joke?" I choked out my voice sounding oddly high. "That's what I'm wondering."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Ron, what do you want? Ron? Earth to Ron, come in Ron." 

I snapped to life. She was talking to me. "I wanted to...talk to..." I paused and shook my head for a short moment. "I wanted to talk to Harry." 

"Okay..." She said slowly. 

"He means alone, get out Ginny." 

Ginny shot Ron a death glare. "Harry what's up your arse?" 

I gave Ron a glare too. "Er, he's under pressure. Sorry about that, but...can I talk to him alone...please?" I said hesitantly.

Ginny then looked at me as if I had five heads. "Sure Ron..." She said slowly, and almost sarcastically. She huffed past me, shaking her head and mumbling to herself. 

I shut the door behind her. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ron and I yelled at the same time. 

Ron walked over to me, and prodded me with his forefinger as if deciding whether or not I was real. 

He jumped back a bit. "Man..." He sighed. 

"How are we in each other's bodies?" I asked the obvious question, already knowing he wouldn't know the answer. 

Ron shrugged - his eyes were popping. It was really creepy to be staring at myself. "I dunno."

"Look, we're going to have to get this figured out, I don't want to be stuck in your body for the rest of my life - maybe we could ask Hermione-"

"Oh, what? The famous Harry Potter needs his body back? Can't _stand _being in mine?" 

I widened my eyes. "Ron - _what_?" I asked. "You put that in my mouth! Oh, and I reckon you _don't_ want your body back? Your _girlfriend_ back?" 

Realization dawned on him. "You better not do anything with her-"

"Ron!" I yelled out. How ridiculous. She's my _best friend._

He laughed. "Just kidding, mate. Anyway, we can't tell anyone about this. They'll think we're mad, do you realize that?" 

I tried to imagine what I would think if Ginny and Hermione came up to me telling me they were in each other's bodies. 

Yeah, Ron was right.

"Okay, well for now just act natural. I mean act like me." 

Ron nodded. "Right, same for you. Act like me."

I agreed, and headed back to Ron's room. It was interesting how last night I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was, staying with the Weasley's...being with Ginny.

I had no idea then that my luck was about to run out. 

***

It was only about 5:00 A.M. but I wasn't tired. I was in too much shock to go back to sleep. 

I wandered blindly downstairs, barely watching where I was going but suddenly realized I was sitting down and trying to feed myself cereal in orange juice with a fork. 

I got up and changed my fork for a spoon, and sat down taking a spoonful of the flakes. I had forgotten to change the orange juice for milk, but didn't even notice the taste difference. 

An hour must have gone by with me sitting and staring at nothing in particular. I had barely taken three bites of my food. I looked down into my cereal but the corn flakes had fallen apart into little soggy bits. My stomach was rumbling but I took no notice.

I caught my reflection in the spoon, swallowing. How had this all happened? I let out a yelp of surprise as I felt arms encircle my neck.

"There you are," Hermione purred, in a much more throaty voice then I could ever remember her making.

"Ahh!" I squealed like a girl for a short moment, before jumping up from the chair. "Get off me, Hermione!"

Hermione let go as if she had touched something hot. Her face fell, and I felt my insides churn with guilt. Whether I was in Ron's body or not, she was still my best friend. 

"I'm sorry Hermione," I said. "You just scared me."

Hermione smiled a little. "Sorry. Anyway...I thought us being the only ones up so early we could..." She trailed off, with a devilish gleam in her eye.

I mouthed wordlessly; now thankful that I hadn't eaten anything for I was sure it wouldn't have remained in my stomach that long anyway. I gave a short nervous laugh. "Oh – um..." I coughed trying to cover up the awkward moment. 

Hermione stared at me blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing - I um - I have to..." I racked my brain for ways to get out of this. "I just promised - er - someone I'd meet him at this time, sorry, better be off!" And I fled from the room, only catching a glimpse of her bewildered expression. 

I shot out the door, slamming it behind me, and breathed in the morning air. I leaned against the door for support, and banged the back of my head against it.

This was going to be a long day.

***

A/N: Well that was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! 


	2. Out of body, out of mind

A/N: Hello, this is Chapter Two of our fic, written by Laura (GinnyPotter387) and Kristi (Kristen Michelle). Again, the POV will be switching back and forth between Ron and Harry so keep an eye on these -- (***). We worship all reviewers (if they are good, hehe) so please push the little review button in the bottom left corner of your screen at the end of the fic. Thank you!

I should also add that most of the credit goes to Laura on this chapter. I kept begging (or bugging, whichever) her for help so she ended up writing the whole thing anyway. In short, all the good stuff is Laura's, the bad stuff belongs to me (and I'm proud of it!).

Disclaimer: We own nothing so please don't sue us. Laura says she doesn't have any money and after the gambling trip that I am leaving to go on tomorrow, neither will I. Unless, by some miracle I become a millionaire, in which case Laura still won't have any money but I will. 

***Ron's POV***

My first real discovery of the day was that I hated having Harry's blurry vision. 

First of all, I couldn't sleep, so I was left to stare at my surroundings. Those, which I couldn't even see because of Harry's damned eyes. Furiously I reached over to the bedside table, and jammed on his glasses. 

They were bloody annoying, and part of me wanted to snap them in two. _Harry_ doesn't have to deal with this. Well jolly good for him, I thought, aggravated. I kicked off the covers furiously, and tried to make my glasses stop pinching my nose so horribly.

"Ah, sod it," I said, deciding to pretend I didn't notice the hunk of metal sitting uncomfortably on the upper part of my nose. 

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and yelled out in pain - cursing furiously as I stubbed my toe on the nightstand.

I should have realized then that the day could only get worse.

I sorted carelessly through Harry's things, throwing something on, but barely even noticing what it was. I went to my room as the first spot to search for Harry, not being able to help feeling sour that he was sleeping in my room, in my bed, in my body but shook the thought away as he was probably feeling the same way about me. 

I found Harry in my room sitting with his head between his knees, and when I slammed the door he all but fell off the bed. 

"About time." He muttered, shooting me a death glare.

"Well, you're cheerful this morning. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did you?" I sneered, sarcastic. 

"No, I woke up in the _wrong body_, in case you've bloody forgotten it." He sounded frustrated. 

"What's up your arse? In case you didn't notice I'm not bouncing off the walls either." His attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"Then help me figure this out, damn it."

"Like I haven't been trying to figure it out all night, damn it!" I mocked him. Harry acted like he was the only one being inconvenienced. "Maybe if you could stop feeling sorry for yourself, that the famous Harry Potter has to play poor boy for awhile, then we _could_ figure this out." I spat.

"You know what Ron? It's bad enough that I'm stuck in your body, but now your whining about how it's all _my_ fault. Get out of my way." He pushed past me and slammed his way out of my room. 

My mouth fell open but no words would come out. I was furious. So the boy-who-lived thought he was too good to be a Weasley, did he. We would see about that. 

I flung the door open and hurtled through, immediately crashing into a startled Ginny, whose hand had been raised to knock on my door.

"Harry!" She smiled widely. "I was looking for you. Are you okay?" she asked me, finally noticing the scowl that must have been there. 

I stared at her. Beaming up at me, in the form of my little sister, was my revenge. 

***Harry's POV***

Ron slammed out of the house and found me hiding out by the garden. Great, just the person I wanted to see. He leaned up against a tree and glared at me. 

"What is it now?" I asked. I was so tired of being in Ron's body. 

"You've been dating my sister!" he started furiously.

"You found out about that." I asked, staring unblinkingly back at him. "Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later."

"I don't think so," he replied smugly, "you've just broken up."

"_What_?" I yelled, shooting up off the ground. "What did you do?"

"What else was I supposed to do? She came into my room last night and tried to . . .to . . ." 

He looked sick. 

"No, she came into _my_ room last night. It isn't her fault that I wasn't there. Er, that I wasn't in my body."

"You can't be dating Ginny."

"Why not?" I asked. I knew Ron would react this way. 

"Because . . .because she's my sister!" he answered. 

"So?" 

"So . . .stay away from her. That's just sick!"

"Why is it sick? You and Hermione can't stop sucking face for a single second, yet I'm not allowed to see Ginny?"

"Alright, then I'll make her stay away from you." He smirked. 

I hated that smirk. If it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to add another scar to my face, I would have ripped that smirk right off him.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked warily.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something." 

I didn't like the sound of that. 

~*~

Okay, that was Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please let us know by leaving a review! Again, thanks to Laura for helping me out so much. I imagine she is about ready to cart me off to the retirement home!!


	3. Betrayed

Author's Note:  *looks around guiltily* Has it _really _been 3 months!! I'm sorry!  To, you, the reviewers, and to Kristi!!  How horrible am I to make you rush and get ch. 2 out right after I did ch. 3 and then take this long for ch. 3!!  I don't even have an excuse!  How could I have too much schoolwork for 3 months??!  All I can say is, I really am very sorry, and I hope you all are pleased with this chapter...it's a little longer than ch. 2.  Also, Kristi and I have gotten a complaint or two that the chapters are semi-confusing, so I tried to make it a little easier to understand.  I hope I succeeded!

Disclaimer: I still have no money, and whatever winnings Kristi won while gambling, she's surely spent already after 3 months!! Please don't sue, we're just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters for a while and having some fun with them! 

***Harry's POV***

I sank slowly back onto the ground my knees buckling beneath me as I watched Ron walk back into the house.

So that was it.  Ginny and I were...over.  How the hell was I supposed to explain everything to her from in Ron's body? 

Ron was acting like such a prat, and it reminded me so much of Malfoy. 'Not wanting to play '_poor boy_' I chuckled venomously, and then slammed my fist into the garden's soil. My best friend for seven years, and he thought _that_ was why I was acting sour. 

No, it was because I was worried about losing Ginny. Well, he bloody well sorted that dilemma out for me. 

I thought I heard shouting from inside the house, and shot up, running through the door. 

"HARRY POTTER I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE GREATEST GIT IN THE HISTORY OF THE UNIVERSE!" I heard Ginny yell. I had to place a hand on the wall, to hold myself steady. I saw Ginny leaving the living room, and suddenly she whirled around to face Ron, in my form. She looked as though she were having an internal struggle with herself. She bit her lip. "I hope you die," She spat. 

When she spun on her heel, I could see it in her eyes that she didn't mean it, but, all the same it was a knife through my heart. 

"Hey Ginny," I called out as she whizzed past me, about to storm up the stairs.

She whirled around, her hair fanning out from behind her, and flying into her face. "What?" She snapped, impatiently brushing her hair away.

I grinned a little. She looked so cute like that, with her cheeks flushed...and her eyes narrowed...- Harry _stop_. You can't be thinking thoughts like that, when she's supposed to be your _sister_. I coughed a little, to cover up the moment where I had just gazed at her without speaking. "If Harry's been acting weird lately-"

"What about Harry?" She snarled.

My eyes widened. What the hell did Ron do to her?! "Well..." I tried choosing my words carefully not wanting to slip up. "He's uh...he hasn't been feeling well - er - mood swings, and...stuff," I said brilliantly. I _know _- it was lame.

Ginny smirked. "What? Does Harry have PMS?" She said sarcastically.

I jumped back a little. "What? No! No, I - _he_ doesn't! Of course not! I mean I was-"

She rolled her eyes. "I was just kidding, Ron."

I calmed down a moment, and paused. It still caught me by surprise when people called me Ron.

"Besides," She continued, looking more annoyed. "Stop covering for him. Why the bloody hell should I care? It's not like we're together or anything."

The reality of it all hit me full force, and steadied myself, once more using the wall as support. "Right, I know..." My voice sounded oddly high. "It's just, well, you know if he has or anything..." I said weakly.

Ginny looked at me funny, for a moment. "Yeah," She sighed. "He's been acting weird. No. Actually he's been acting like an _arse_. Well, that's fine by me, he can act like a jerk if he wants - see where that gets him."

I tried to pretend like her words hadn't cut a hole in my heart. Ron is dead. I looked at her, almost sure that I must have looked pleading...and for a split second I thought I saw something - recognition, a spark like suddenly she realized, but the next second I was sure I had imagined it, for she looked the same: angry, and annoyed as hell. 

"Ginny..." I almost told her. I really did, but for Ron's sake, I held it back, for I was sure she was going to tell her mother that I - well he - was insane. And for everything Ron did, maybe he deserved to be laughed at by his whole family, and then thrown in the insane asylum. But he was still my best friend, he always would be, and if he wasn't going to try to hold the friendship together, then I bloody well had to. 

"What is it?"

Oh, how I wanted to lunge forward and kiss her senseless, but I managed to stand my ground, knowing that she would be scarred for life if I snogged her right then and there. Actually the whole idea kinda grossed me out as well, being as I was supposed to be her _brother_ but at the same time it was unbelievably appealing. I just wanted her to know.

"Nothing," I said finally. "It's nothing."

***Ron's POV***

"Harry Potter, I hate you! You're the greatest git in the history of the universe!" And with that Ginny stormed from the living room.

I nodded triumphantly.  Glad she's caught on, I mused. About to clap myself on the back, for a well-done convincing performance of acting like Harry, Ginny stopped short and whirled around.

"I hope you die." 

The words caught me off guard so much, that I actually stumbled backwards.  She had said it with so much venom that it wasn't normal behavior for Ginny...it was almost as if she had _meant_ it.  Once out of view, I ran my hands through my - well Harry's - hair. 

Had I gone a little overboard? I shook my head. A _little_! Okay, very. I called Ginny stupid! I said she was foolish to think I (meaning Harry) would ever like her! I said such horrible things only to get back at Harry that I had no idea I was hurting my sister too. 

And who was I kidding? I must have jumped to conclusions with Harry...I mean he never really _said_ that he had to play poor boy...I threw that at him. 

I was a daft cow, I suddenly decided.  And now I had to make an apology to Harry _and _somehow try to patch things up with Ginny, for Harry's sake.  

I started walking toward the kitchen, where I saw Harry.  Now, or never, I thought to myself.  

About to open my mouth and apologize, I saw Hermione; looking rather ravishing I must add, bounce down the stairs. And instead of starting with "I'm sorry", I ducked around a corner, and found myself watching the scene unfold before my eyes.

***Harry's POV***

I was leaning over the kitchen counter with my head in my hands, when I heard footsteps descending the stairs.  Ready to run in case it was Ron, I looked up, only to see Hermione beaming up at me. About to breathe a sigh of relief, I realized that having Hermione down here _really_ wasn't any better.

Hermione hoisted herself up onto the counter, and soon was seated right in front of my face.  I was in too much shock at this different kind of Hermione that I didn't move away.  She leaned in close to me and whispered, "Guess how lucky we are."

My mouth was completely dry, and I couldn't have moved even if I wanted to.  She was clearly waiting for an answer. "How lucky?" I thought I heard a strangled cry from somewhere around the kitchen, but figured it must have been my imagination.

"Your parents," She whispered throatily, her eyes filled with lust. "Are out.  Which means no more of your mother breathing down our necks since she found us in your room that last time..." Her cheeks went rather red, and at that moment I was very thankful I hadn't witnessed what Mrs. Weasley had. "So what do you say we go up to your room again?"

She took hold of my hand, and a shiver ran down my spine. _Oh please don't kiss me, oh please don't kiss me, oh please don't-- _Luck definitely wasn't on my side. Hermione started leaning in - placing her hand on the back of my head, and pulling me forward.  Her lips were a millimeter away from mine, and then...

"Why hello Ron.  Hermione."

***Ron's POV***

I accidentally let out a strangled noise in the back of my throat, when Harry, rather than stopping himself, went right along to play Hermione's game, and asked 'How lucky'?  Fortunately neither of the two seemed to notice.  Too caught up in the heat, I thought enviously.  That could be _me_ standing there, with Hermione's leg's dangling so close to mine that I could just reach out pull her forward and--

My fantasy was quickly interrupted, when I noticed Hermione leaning in.  And _Harry_ wasn't stopping her! Why that...suddenly I realized I wasn't making action, and had to stop this, before it got too far. 

"Hello Ron.  Hermione," I said with suave.  Harry jumped backwards, knocking full force into the sink, and Hermione just barely saved herself from falling off the counter.

"Harry!" She said, her face flushed.  "I didn't know you were down here." 

"Yeah...you seemed a little occupied didn't you?"

Before Harry even had the chance to look guilty, or Hermione to look embarrassed, Ginny came through the kitchen, with a questioning look upon her face.

I looked over at Harry, in my body, remembering just how dangerously close he was to taking Hermione up to my room. He deserved this. "Oh, it's only you," I said harshly to Ginny.

Harry's face had paled, and just as Ginny stepped up to slap me across the face, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Harry lunge forward and start snogging Hermione senseless.

This is _war_.

***

A/N2:  Well that's ch. 3!  I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for not firing me as co-author and just finishing this story yourself, Kristi!  And thanks a ton for not getting fed up with me!! 

Happy [early] Thanksgiving to you all! 


	4. If Looks Could Kill

Authors Note:  Okay, here is Chapter Four of our story.  I really hope you like it.  Again, I have to thank Laura for helping me out so much (she really is a better writer than me, although she keeps arguing with me about it, hehe).  

Disclaimer: Laura is right.  Whatever winnings I may have won while on a gambling trip are now gone.  However, on a second gambling trip I did quite well, winning $1,100.00 on a dollar slot machine.  But you still aren't getting it, whether you sue me or not, because I'm going gambling again tomorrow night and by that time it will definitely be gone.  Unless of course I have a winning streak, in which case, if you sue me I'll probably win that too so you still wouldn't get anything.  In short, don't bother suing us, we're just borrowing J.K. Rowling's characters for a while and having some fun with them

***Harry's POV***

Not bad, was my first coherent thought after the first wash of anger drained out of me.  She wrapped her arms around my neck and dragged me closer, doing something very interesting with her tongue.  I ran my fingers through her fiery red hair, wondering when she had learned that little trick…wait a minute... 

I was snogging Hermione for all I was worth.  She was now clasping my face between her hands and….I jerked back out of her reach.  Bloody hell, this was HERMIONE!  

I whirled around just in time to see the furious look on Ron's, er, my face.  Without another word he turned and stalked up the stairs.  A door slammed in the distance, causing me to flinch.  

I've done it now, I thought.  I wanted to explain what had just happened, but then I remembered that he had completely destroyed my relationship with Ginny, making me furious all over again.  Prat!  How was I going to explain to her what was going on?  It was no use.  All I was coming up with was a picture of Ron and me in straightjackets at St. Mungo's.

I didn't know what to do about our problem but then I realized that I had an even bigger problem to deal with at the moment as I felt an arm slip around my waist.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, still blushing a bit after their public display.  "You don't think he feels like a third wheel, do you?"  

She had _no idea. _

********

Dinner that evening was pure torture. 

Ron sat as far away from me as possible and of course, Hermione sat as close to me as she could possibly squeeze.  Ron shot death glares at both of us, not that Hermione noticed, busy as she was trying to get closer.  

This wasn't even the worst part.  Oh no.  

The worst part was that Ginny was squeezed just as close to me on the other side.  And that was the torture.  The urge was almost overwhelming to pull her close and kiss her fervently all over the place.  She looked beautiful tonight, but then, she looked beautiful every night, although the looks she was giving my body weren't anywhere near as deadly as the looks Ron was giving Hermione and me. 

Scarier even than that, were the smug looks Fred and George were giving all of us in between conspiratorial whispers.  This did not ease my mind.  Not even close. 

****RON'S POV****

This was turning out to be the worst day of my life.  

I shoved food around on my plate, glaring at Harry and Hermione.  They were sitting so close they were practically using the same chair while Mum smiled at them every once in awhile.  I glared at her too. 

Traitor.

When I saw Hermione's hand slip underneath the table to clasp Harry's, I couldn't stand to watch anymore.  I glared down at my plate, wishing badly that whatever had happened to cause Harry and me to switch places hadn't.  

All I wanted was to escape from the torture of seeing my girlfriend maul my best friend.

Although I knew she thought it was me she was hanging all over, it still hurt like hell.  

*~*

"Harry?  Harry?" I turned around after finally realizing that the voice was calling me.  Hermione was chasing me up the stairs and my heart skipped a beat.  _Alone at last, I thought, wanting to drag her to my room for a quick snogging session.  _

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked hesitantly.

Am I okay?  Let me see, my best friend is furious with me for ruining his relationship with my little sister, said little sister who was sneaking into his bedroom in the middle of the night, I've lost my body, and on top of all that, my girlfriend is doing her best to force herself on my best friend who isn't even attempting to stop her.  But am I okay?  _Hell no!_

"I'm fine, Hermione.  Life is perfect." I answered sarcastically.

She stared hard at me for a minute and then abruptly asked "What is going on between you and Ginny?"

"Nothing."

"Well, something is.  Harry," she said softly, laying her hand on my arm, "I'm one of your best friends.  I want to help.  I know something is going on between the two of you.  You two were so happy and now, Ginny has practically become our shadow.  I've noticed that something was wrong.  You're even snapping Ron's head off every time he even looks at you."

While Hermione was speaking to me, she had moved closer.  The sweet smell of her perfume and the familiar tickle of her hair on my neck was driving me insane.  I couldn't resist.  

She was just getting warmed up in her lecture when I leaned forward, cupped her face with my hands, leaned forward and planted my lips on hers.  She didn't react for a minute and I knew that she was startled.  

I didn't care.

I was lost in the familiar taste of her lips that always made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven.  I was. . .

"Ooof!"  Breathless.  _Now._

"You bastard!"  

No, that wasn't Hermione screaming at me.  It was Ginny.

"Gin. . ." I cringed as I saw her swing her hand up and felt the stinging slap across my cheek before she stalked off down the hallway.

I wasn't anticipating the second slap.  I never saw that one coming.  But after delivering it, Hermione hissed "What did you think you were doing?" before she too stalked off down the hallway.  

I put my hand to my aching cheek, cursing furiously.  Where do they learn that?

I stood in the hallway, still leaning against the wall for support.  I turned and saw Harry, standing at the top of the stairs, watching me and looking definitely amused. 

I gave him my best "Go-To-Hell" look.  I deeply hoped he would take the advice.


	5. When Love and Hate Collide

A/N:  Hi! Laura here! *dodges random objects flying in her direction* I'm sorry, okay?!?! I really, really am! I know it has been so long, and that all hope was basically given up on this story, but... it is here! I promise you, and this new chapter is proof that we haven't ditched it! Anyways, consider yourself lucky that I posted today, because I was going to post on the 26th, for the five month anniversary of me not updating!! Heh heh Just kidding...um, well, I really am sorry, most definitely to the faithful reviewers who Kristi and I appreciate more than anything in the world, and to Kristi, who I have been a traitor to.  Because I chose to update my other story before this one. *hangs head* Go ahead, throw your random object.  I so deserve it!!

Enjoy this chapter though, it's made especially for you! :-)! 

Disclaimer: You don't really want to read the disclaimer! You want to read the chapter! Go, go read the chapter! And when you're done, you can check chapter one for the real disclaimer.

***Ron's POV***

I shoved past Harry, putting extra effort in banging into his shoulder on the way down the stairs. His smirk had faded, thank _God_, as the realization that he had absolutely no chance with Ginny anymore sunk in. Again, thank _God_. 

I trudged into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the counter jamming my teeth so hard into it I felt like four of my bottom teeth were a hair away from falling out. The thought actually amused me, considering this was Harry's body, and I made a mental note to take myself up on the offer of intentionally knocking them out. For his own humiliation

"Snoggin' your best friends girl behind his back." I heard an amused voice from behind. "Didn't think you had it in ya, Harry buddy." I felt a hard clap on my shoulder and jumped, turning around. There, casually leaning against the counter in identical James Dean poses, with identical smirks were Fred and George. 

Perhaps the last people on Earth I felt like dealing with. Except for maybe Harry. 

"Oh leave me alo--" Suddenly I stopped. "It just happened!" I realized. "How did you hear about it that quickly?" Not to mention that Fred and George were hardly gossip central.

"The grapevine," Fred shrugged casually.

I opened my mouth before discovering there was no use and closed it again. 

"Is that red mark from Hermione, or Ginny?" George asked referring to my swollen cheek.

"Both," I muttered. 

George tutted me. "You could have at least snuck her into your room. Right out in the open you did that!"

"Amateur," Fred agreed, shaking his head.

I stared at both of them, gaping. "What?!" I hissed. They weren't even going to defend their own flesh and blood? Their own brother? ME?!? Why wasn't Harry -- well, _me_, but in Harry's body -- getting beat up? 

Fred and George were ignoring me though, now having a small discussion behind their hands. 

I glared at them. "Jerks," I spat. "What kind of brothers are you anyway?"

They both stopped in their conspiring against me, and looked mildly confused. "Whoa, there Potter," Fred said raising his eyebrows. "You're not quite part of the family yet. You could have been if you hadn't emotionally destroyed dear Ginny, but no... I don't hear wedding bells ringing in the future for you, mate."

I stared at them. There they were, not beating Harry up, talking about Ginny not caring that Harry -- well _I_ -- broke her heart, like it was no big deal! 

Suddenly Harry, I mean the real one so to speak, made a brief cameo. "What's going on?" He asked, a pained look still on his face. He was distorting my perfect features!

I glared at him. "Nothing you should know --"

"We're just talking about how Harry's having an affair with the love of your life," George said.

"To put it simply," Fred added. 

Harry looked at me, then at Fred and George. "Oh. Yeah -- er..." 

He was the worst bloody actor I've ever seen in my life. Fred and George exchanged a grin.

"What's _your_ problem?" I snapped at them. 

I then moved past Harry, and took long strides back to the stairs. Harry appeared right beside me. "What the hell was that up here?" He said as we reached the top floor. 

"Me attempting to get my girlfriend back." 

"By making me look like a fool?" 

"If that's what it takes!" I shot back. 

"You're a real bastard. Why the hell does hurting your sister please you so much?" The vein in his -- well, my -- forehead was pulsing.

I shrugged. "I don't like to hurt her. The goal was hurting you." 

And I left Harry standing there in a form that wasn't good enough for him, using his small brain to figure out what I just said. 

I slammed into my room, before realizing that it was actually _my_ room, and I was supposed to go into Harry's. 

I slammed back out of it, and glared at Harry as I raced back down the stairs, into his room. 

I banged the door closed, and grabbed an empty water glass that was left on the dresser and slammed it against the wall. 

I looked at the glass shards with the utmost loathing.

I wished it had been Harry's head. 

*** Harry's POV ***

Ron should die. 

That was what I decided as a stood at the top of the stairs. Painfully. Slowly. Slowly and painfully. 

Except of course that everyone would think it was me who had died. I wondered if Ginny would even go to the funeral. I wouldn't even blame her if she didn't. 

_Ginny_, the thought coursed through my head as I heard a definite unhappy sigh followed by sniffles coming from just two doors down. 

I can do this, I told myself as I stepped up to the door.  I placed my hand on the doorknob hesitantly and creaking it open, peeked inside. 

"You _arse!_" Ginny shrieked.  I slammed the door closed dodging a pillow thrown in my direction. 

I leaned back up against the closed door my heart pounding. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" I said guiltily. 

"Well I wasn't naked!" She snapped. 

A mixture of relief and disappointment washed over me and I felt like slapping myself.  This was definitely no time to be thinking of Ginny nak... Well, anyway.  

The door swung open, and I stumbled backwards, as Ginny steadied me. "Did you ever think of knocking, Ron?" 

"Er..." Actually the thought hadn't occurred to me.  I was just too anxious to see her.  To hold her.  To make her feel better.  

"Well...?" Ginny looked at me with raised eyebrows. 

God, she looked so cute with her hands on her hips, and her nose all red. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and little wisps were flying all around her face...

"Ron? Hello?" She waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped back to life.  I was her brother now.  

"Eh..?" I said absently. 

If Ginny thought I was acting strange, she didn't show it.  Obviously she was used to Ron always being a bit slow. "Why are you here?" She asked bluntly. 

"I'm sorry." 

Ginny nodded, sitting down on her bed. "For what that _jerk_ did to me?" 

"Harry." I corrected.

Ginny's eyes flashed. "_Jerk_," she said lividly. "Creep. Arse.  Low-life. _Jerk_." 

I swallowed. "Ginny, the thing you have to know is..."

"Oh my God!" She screamed, jumping up from her bed and rounding on me. "You're on his side! You, Ronald Weasley, are defending him!" 

"I'm...No..." 

"Yes! Yes, you are! You should be beating him up by now!" 

Okay so she was pretty distressed. But I figured she would only need a week or so to recover. "I..."

"Or... Did you already?" She said, suddenly brightening. "Did you..." she licked her lips excitedly. "Did you kill him!? Do you need me to help you dispose of the body?" She wiped her eyes for excess moisture. "Because I will," she said eagerly. "I will." 

My eyes widened, she was going to need a _lot _more than a few weeks to recover.  I would be lucky if she came around at my eightieth birthday party.  I had a sudden horrid thought of still being stuck in Ron's body by then.  

"I didn't kill him.  I didn't even talk to him... really."

Ginny's sinister smile fell.  "Why not?" She asked furiously. 

"Because..."

"Hermione is _your _girlfriend," she snapped. "And he's supposed to be _your _best mate."  She raised her eyebrows, and gestured around with her hands in a 'don't-you-get-it-by-now' fashion. "Your best mate snogging _your _girlfriend." 

Things change, I felt like saying. Instead I said. "Well... it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh don't even," she sneered. "Don't even _try _to defend that excuse for a wizard. I don't know why you would anyway." 

"He's just been..." I racked my brain for something to say. _Anything _that could make this better. 

"Different lately?" Ginny offered. "So I've heard. But I think _you're _the different one.  Because you shouldn't be here talking to me.  You should be comforting me, or out there beating Harry up!" She banged her fist against the wall. "I hate him, Ron." I swallowed.  Her eyes were so dark. 

"No you d—"

"I promise you, I _do_!" She screamed. She took a few deep breaths. "He thinks he's so great, you know?"

"Gin—"

"He's _not_," she cut me off. "He's only famous because his parents _died_."

My face hardened. "_Ginny_—"

She wouldn't listen.  She wouldn't stop herself.  "I bet if he could give up all his fame and glory just to see his parents again, just for one _instant_, he wouldn't do it." 

And that was all it took.  I snapped. "_THEN YOU DON'T KNOW A GOD DAMN THING ABOUT ME_!" I yelled, blood coursing through me like never before.  I didn't care that I was supposed to say 'Harry', and I didn't care about the sudden horrified look on her face. Good. I didn't want to be in the same room with her anymore.  

I strode past her, and slammed the door closed, leaving _her _to figure things out. 

Anger like I had never known was pulsing through me.  It appeared that she thought the same things about my 'fame' that Ron did.  I wondered if all the Weasley's felt like that. 

And I didn't particularly care to find out.  

***

And that's chapter 5! Please tell us what you thought, by reviewing! It means more than you could know! And again, I am positively so, so sorry! Next chapter you will actually have your faithful author, Kristi back.  I'm just a traitor! *lol* I promise you it won't ever take five months again! Four, max! I swear! *lol* Just kidding!!!!!!!!!


	6. Sour Revenge

A/N: Heh heh. Um, HI!!!!!!!!!!!! Laura here!!!!!!! Hehe. Back again? No, no! Well, I mean, yes, I'm back, but don't grumble because I actually have an excuse for the four months! It is that...three months of it are Kristi's fault! *lol* She doesn't see the A/N's before I post them, aren't I sneaky? Hehe. Well, in all fairness, Kristi was having trouble writing this so a few weeks ago, I showed her that I had actually already written in my dear anticipation, some parts for this chapter. So we decided that since I already had so much written, she would pass this chapter along to me. So that is why we are back after four months. Anyway, please enjoy! And I was just kidding about it being Kristi's fault – she's a busy little bee! She just got back from vacation! Ha! Okay, I had to say it.  I'm just bitter about school having started! It's really not Kristi's fault at all. I'm very sorry about how long it took, and thanks for sticking with us! I hope you enjoy this!

Also, one sentence in this chapter is supposed to come up all _italisized _but isn't working, even though other things in _italics _are working.  Typical ff.net. So, therefore that one sentence is in **bold. **Just so you know, it's like part of the 'flashback' thing.

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1!

***Harry's POV***

It was about two seconds after I slammed out on Ginny that something occurred to me.  

Here I was, stuck in Ron's body. With my girlfriend broken up with me. With my girlfriend thinking I hated her (which I had to say, right now, wasn't too far from the truth). With my girlfriend hating me. With Hermione thinking that I'm in love with her. With Ron thinking...Well, Ron doesn't actually think.  Because if he did he would have realized that he couldn't squeak by so easily without revenge.

All Ron was managing to do was screw up my life.  All I was managing to do was screw up my life some more.  So I figured that it could either get worse, or I could get even. 

Guess what I choose?

So I walked into Ron's ugly room, and there she was.

Hermione.

Looking up at me with sad eyes.  The same sad eyes I would be looking into soon, when I put my plan into action.

My best friend.  She didn't even do anything wrong.

"I am so sorry," she muttered.

"Er."

"I honestly don't know why Harry kissed me."

"Oh," I said monotonously.

"You aren't angry, are you?" 

"No! Of course not." I said easily sitting down next to her.

Hermione's face fell slightly. "You aren't?"

"Not at all."

She picked at a loose thread on the comforter. "Oh," she looked up at me quickly, and I grinned. "Good." She turned her attention back to the thread.

She wanted me -- I mean, Ron -- to be mad.  I knew that from the beginning.  She wanted him to get wildly jealous that Harry -- I -- kissed her.  But I was just building her up.

She needed to be prepared, before I dumped her.

***

I woke up the next morning set for what I had to do.  I knew exactly what to say to Hermione.  I knew exactly what would make her despise Ron the most.  Exactly where her weak point was.

I just knew that I couldn't do it.

Hermione Granger has been my best friend since I was eleven. I was stupid to ever even consider doing something like that to her.

I walked down stairs way after everyone had already eaten and most of the family was out at work.

I heard light footsteps behind me. "Ron." 

I stopped.  I was starting to get used to being in Ron's body so much now, that I was answering to his name. But I didn't want to.  Not if it was Ginny calling to me. Well, him.  I didn't want to look at her. 

I heard her voice, the one from the last night ringing in my ears. _I hate him, Ron._

So I kept walking, and I heard Ginny speed up behind me, finally cornering me in the kitchen, grabbing onto my arm and spinning me around. "Ron," she said again. "Why are you avoiding me?"

_He's only famous because his parents_ _died_.

"I'm not avoiding you."  Which, if you think about it, was the truth.  I wasn't avoiding her, I was ignoring her.  

"Yes you are."  She paused to lick her lips. "Something's going on."

**I bet if he could give up all his fame and glory just to see his parents again just for one instant he wouldn't do it.**

I stared at her, with hollow eyes.  You mean nothing to me, I thought.

"Ron?" 

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Ron--"

"Stop calling me that." I couldn't describe why I wanted her to stop.  I just did.  Mainly because it didn't feel like she thought she was talking to Ron anymore.  I didn't like it at all. 

She swallowed. "But it's your name," she said slowly. Her eyes were shining, and she looked like she might just fall apart. 

I glared at her. She wasn't allowed to cry. Not after everything she said about me.  I wasn't going to feel bad. I wondered if she had figured it out.  But if she had... She wouldn't be talking to me in such a confused way. Which is what she is, I realized.  She was just confused.

"Something is going on," she bit her lip hard. "I know it, R--" she paused, her eyes darting between mine. "Well, whoever you are." 

I widened my eyes. Did she know? Did she know this wasn't Ron? Should I tell her?  But then I remembered that I was supposed to hate her.  I knew it wasn't true. 

She breathed hard.  She wasn't sure if she was just fooling herself.  "This is stupid." 

"I couldn't agree more."

"I have to go." 

"No one's stopping you." 

She looked at me harshly. "Fine then." 

And the second she stepped out of the kitchen, and slammed out of the house, I leaned over the counter with my head in my hands. 

Ginny had noticed that I didn't say, "then you don't know a thing about Harry" in our argument. "A thing about _me_" is what I had said last night.  

I then remembered why I was in this whole mess with her to begin with, and when I saw Hermione turn into the kitchen, I strengthened my resolve.

I'm sorry Hermione, I told her silently. 

***Ron's POV***

I was actually considering going to talk to Harry.  Maybe to try to straighten things out.

Really because I just wanted to get out of here.  Things were getting out of control. If we're too busy messing up each other's lives than we'll never get our bodies back.

So, I got dressed, paced his room for a while, and decided to head down to the kitchen.  I had no idea what I was going to say. I knew 'sorry' wasn't good enough...But it was a start.

I walked straight into the kitchen, before dodging back into the hallway, and peeking around the wall. 

Hermione was already in there.

And before I apologized, this might be something I wanted to see.

***Harry's POV***

"Hermione, I was just looking for you!" 

She laughed. "I'm here for the summer."

This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. "I want to talk to you."

"Okay, Ron." It was almost sarcastic.  I wasn't acting very Ron-like.  Well in a second I was going to be acting extremely un-Ron-like. 

Suddenly I realized I had no idea what to say.  I mean, I knew my reasoning and everything, but how would I begin? 

I looked over her head, and saw a flash of jet black for a fleeting second.

Ron was watching.

"This is going to be hard, Hermione," I said finally, glancing over to the wall Ron was hiding behind, before looking back at Hermione's questioning face. "But I can't go out with you anymore."

She stared at me, no change in expression, almost as though as asking 'Are you joking?'.  After about a minute, a heard a voice, choked and small, squeak out, "What?"

"I'm dumping you." I didn't know I could sound so mean.

"_Why_?" I could hear the flash of anger and determination hiding in the quietly uttered word.

I laughed harshly. "Because," I said simply. I didn't say anything for a long moment, and Hermione's gaze didn't leave mine. I swallowed very hard. "You're just too ugly." 

And I would have rather been burned at the stake than be the one saying that to her.  But here I was, saying it.  I didn't care if she thought it was Ron.  I was telling it to her.  She was looking at me.  What was I doing?  Why was I doing this to her? 

_Don't listen to me, Hermione!_ I wanted to scream.  In truth, Hermione is quite pretty. She just has no confidence in herself, and that is why I said it. 

Because I am a low-life jerk.

***Ron's POV***

My mouth fell open, as I watched Hermione, Hermione the girl I was in love with, start to slowly cry after Harry told her that he, _I_, was breaking up with her because she was too ugly. 

I felt like pounding the wall in. I wanted more than anything to be myself again.  To be able to hold in her my arms, and wipe her tears away. It hurt so much to watch Hermione cry.  

I just wanted to tell her how pretty she was to me.  How even with her eyes red, and her face blotchy, she would still be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I wanted her to know so badly, that I never once thought her to be ugly. I never understood why she believed that she was.

She then turned and ran, and the angry look that was on Harry's --well, my -- face fell, as he put his elbows on the counter, and his head in his hands. 

"Nice going," I snarled, coming out of my hiding spot. Harry looked up, not even surprised to see me there. "You want to lose one best friend? Fine.  But congratulations Harry, because there goes number two.  We both lost her.  Is that what you wanted?"

I stormed out of there. Harry looked like he just found out his best friend died.

I walked into his room, slamming the door behind me.  Because maybe in a way, I had.

A/N2:  Well, next chapter Kristi will be back!! I'm thinking of pointing out to her that this 4 or 5-month thing could be a tradition.  And it is so easy too.  Why, we could write a sentence a day and in five months be done with the chapter ;).  Just kidding! I love you all too much to do that to you!!  Please review, and thanks for reviewing last chapter! Kristi and I will not make you wait four months again! Sound familiar? *laughs guiltily*


	7. Rock Bottom

A/N:  Hello everyone!!  I'm happy to say that *I* (glares at Laura) didn't even take one month to update this chapter.  Just kidding!!  No, Laura forced me to sit down and write, and even then she had to pretty much do the whole bottom half which is Harry's Point of View.  And more or less nudge me in the right direction on Ron's Point of View.  I'm just coming up a complete blank recently.  Let me just say that I have….problems.  *lol*  But I do have an excuse.  I won't bore you with my sob story, but I just want it on the record that I _do have one.  And no, vacation was not included in that.  The only thing the vacation did was cause me to go broke.  Hmm, it occurs to me that I have two sob stories.  Does anyone care?  I didn't think so!  *lol*  Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, all the good parts are Laura's, the bad one's mine (she's such an awesome writer).   I know some people have complained that we are ruining their lives and things, but…isn't that the point?  *lol*  But don't worry, I'm reasonably certain that our favorite characters will have a long and rosy future together.  _

Oh, and thank you for your reviews.  We love them, and think they, and the people who write them, are great!!  

Disclaimer:  See Chapter One.  Or Two.  

****Ron's POV****

I wanted to hit something.  Hard. 

No, I wanted to hit _someone._

Harry.  I wanted to hurt him very badly.  

The stupid git.  No, that was being too polite.  He was a bastard.  

Those were my thoughts as I threw myself face down on the lumpy bed in Harry's room.  

I was still in shock from what I had just seen.  Harry had ruined my life.  My relationship with Hermione was so far dead and buried, I knew I would never get it back.  

But he hadn't only ruined my relationship with Hermione.  He had also _hurt her.  He had gone for blood, and got it.  _

I pushed myself up off the bed.  I had to talk to her, to tell her.  Everything.  She needed to know.  She _deserved_ to know.  

I grabbed the doorknob and stepped out into the hall, before pulling up short.  I had come face to face with Hermione. 

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then she did something I would never have thought my Hermione could ever do.  She _attacked me.  _

Well, she didn't attack me, she slammed me back into the door which thankfully had just closed behind me, put her soft hands on either side of my face…

And then she kissed me, and I was lost.

Oh, how I had missed those kisses.  I looped one arm around her neck, the other settled on her waist, and then I put all my concentration into kissing her back.  

And I liked it. 

My fingers toyed with the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck.  I knew just how much she liked that.

_But wait a minute…_

I'm kissing Hermione.  No, _she_ is kissing _me_.  As in Harry.  

I immediately shoved her away.  

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.  

"I'm kissing you." She said it as if it should have been obvious.  And really, that much _was_ obvious.  

"But why?" 

"Why not?  You kissed me!"  

Oh yeah.

She did think Harry had kissed her.  Still, why was she kissing him now?  Especially since she already has a boyfriend.  

"But what about Ron?"

Her eyes turned dark.  

"What about him?" she said, her voice sharp. "He doesn't care about me anymore, so why should I care about him?"  

I was speechless.  

"But…"

She cut me off.  "Why did you kiss me, Harry?"

"I didn't!  You kissed me!"

"You did!  You kissed me yesterday!  Why, Harry?  Because you wanted to, that's why!"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it again.  I didn't know what to say to that. 

It didn't matter though.  She took another step towards me.  "You did want to, didn't you Harry?"

I couldn't tear my eyes away.  She looked so beautiful, standing there looking up at me.  Her cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes staring into mine.  But then her face kind of closed up.  She took a step back, her head down.  

"Or...You know what..." she laughed a small, weak laugh.  "I should have realized, you didn't want me, did you Harry? You just wanted to make Ginny jealous.  You –" her eyes flashed in the smallest of movements. "You think what Ron thinks.  I should have realized..."

She turned to run away from me, and I threw my hand out to stop her but air was all I caught. 

"No!  Hermione!  Wait."  She hadn't stopped so I followed her back into my sister's room, barely catching the door before it was slammed shut in my face.  

She had thrown herself face down on the extra bed that had been set up for her.  I sat down beside her.  

"Hermione?"  She was crying so hard the whole bed was practically shaking.  

I had no idea what to do.  I had never been confronted with a hysterical Hermione before.  Oh, she had cried before.  Several times, but she had never cried this way in front of me.  

I patted her on the back in what I hoped was a comforting manner.  Now what, though.  This obviously wasn't helping because she was still crying hard enough to crack a rib.  

I decided to go ahead and say what I needed to say. 

"Hermione, I have never thought you were ugly.  You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I love you.  That..._bastard_…had no idea what he was saying to you.  He…"

She had rolled over on her side and was looking up at me.  Her face was red and blotchy, and covered with tears, but she was still beautiful to me.  

"You love me?" she whispered, interrupting me.

"Of course I love you, that's what I'm trying to tell you, I've sw…" I never got to finish.  She leaned up and kissed me, her soft lips opening under mine.  

****Harry's POV****

I had hit the bottom.  I felt myself falling, I felt the crash, and heard the shatter.  There may have been the tiniest light creeping through the top, but just right now I couldn't see it.

I lost them both.  I lost both of my best friends.  The only friends I ever cared about losing anyway.  

I could say it wasn't my fault.  That it was Ron who ruined my life to begin with, but the truth was, even if he did, I was the one who needed to get even.  I was the one who was immature, and instead of just trying to fix things with my life, I had to screw up his too. And in turn it just messed up my life even more.

I was alone, and I was tired.  I wiped at my eyes, slowly making my way into the living room, and flopping down on the couch. 

I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen next.  It was just going to get worse, and in the next moment I was proved right.

I heard Ginny in the kitchen, calling something out to the twin's and then a door slam.  But it wasn't Ginny who had left the house, it had been Fred and George.

I crawled off the couch into the floor and pressed as close to the couch as possible, hoping she wouldn't see me. 

"What are you doing?"  

I looked up to find Ginny standing over me.  She said it almost accusingly. I wanted to hate her for it.  I wanted to hate her for hating me -- Harry, I wanted to hate her not believing that I was Ron. But I couldn't.

I climbed back onto the couch, mumbling that I had accidentally rolled off.  I knew my face was red, but she didn't seem to notice.  She threw herself down on the other end of the couch and grabbed a book. 

I watched her, wondering if I would *ever* be able to hate her.  I doubted it.

Her fiery red hair was wildly tangled, but it still looked good on her.  Her cheeks were flushed, from being outside and she just had an aura of…I couldn't even put it into words.

I doubted it even more.

She then looked up at me. "What?"  She closed her book, though I was almost positive she had never been reading it anyway. 

"Nothing."

"No," she snapped. "It was not nothing."

I groaned, "I'm not in the mood for this, Ginny."

She slammed the book down next to her. "I am. *Ron*." 

I tried to set my face impassively. "What is your problem?" 

"What's yours?! All you keep doing is fighting with me."  Ginny swallowed, and I became aware of how much she was pretending like she was angry.  The truth was, she was about to cry.  

She always wanted to be strong. I was in love with her because of it, but at that moment I didn't want to be. 

I just wanted it over.  I just wanted out.  I didn't want to be Ron anymore. "We always fight, Ginny," I said numbly. "Some things never change."

She stared at me then.  Anger, worry, and distrust shown in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Ginny opened her mouth, before closing it quickly.  "I'm leaving now."

"Good for you."

"Ron?"

"What?"

She held up her chin slightly. "You can't fool me for long." 

I let out a slow breath of air as I watched her leave.  This day had been hell.

And it wasn't over yet.

Screams were echoing from upstairs.  Ginny. 

I could tell that she wasn't in any kind of danger, but from the sound of it someone else was.

I ran through the kitchen and up the stairs, coming to a stop in the hallway outside of Ginny's room.  

I had a very good view of what was going on.  Ron and Hermione had been cozied up together on top of Hermione's bed.  Only Ginny, and of course, Hermione, thought it was me.  

And it all came back to*Ron*.  He had just made Ginny think I was messing around with Hermione.  And as for Hermione, she thinks she and I are…

And for the smallest second, all my regrets for what I did to Hermione flew away, because if I had ruined Ron's life too than it was worth it. 

But here he was, ruining my life again.  Nothing fazed him for long. 

Ginny turned to look at me, open-mouthed and pale. 

Her eyes were wide, and she had reached the last straw.  The tears spilled over.  She glanced at a guilty Ron in my body for a second, before staring back at me.  In her eyes I read it all.

I was not alone at rock bottom. 

"*Harry*," my voice came out croaky. "Get the hell away from Hermione."

And then a streak of brown flashed in front of me, and Hermione was hissing obscenities at me as she pushed me back into Ron's room. 

"Ronald Weasley, you bastard!  How dare you get mad at Harry, or me?  You and I are over!  That's the way you wanted it isn't it? That's how it's going to be!"

But I could tell from the way she said it, that she hated the words coming out of her mouth. "Hermione, I…"

"Don't you *ever* talk to me!  You gave up the right to talk to me.  You lost the right to even know me, so stay the hell away!" and with that the door was slammed in my face.  

I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed, still hearing screaming and yelling from across the hall.  

Chaos.  

That's what my life was.  Total Chaos.  

Minutes ago I had said that this was what had began it all, but at this second I couldn't force my mind to think of anything other than the fact that one thing remained unchanged.

I was going to kill Ron.


	8. Who ever said a kiss was just a kiss?

A/N: Let's just be merry and not think about the months it took! Let's just have you say "Hey, Laura! You got out chapter 8!" And I can say, "Yep, finally! Did ya like it?!" And you can say...

Well, I'll leave that up to you. I'm sorry. Incredibly sorry, and I can't say it any better. Your reviews meant so much, and I can assure that though some of you thought this...Kristi and I have no intentions of ditching this story! I promise!

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1.

***_Ron's POV_***

I stared helplessly from Ginny to Hermione. Hermione looked flushed, and guilty as she looked at her friend.

Ginny stood in petrified horror and betrayal. "What's happened to you?"

For a moment I had thought she'd been talking to me and I was about to tell her that Harry and I had switched bodies, but then it occurred to me she was still staring at Hermione. 

"Ginny..."

"No, really. I want to know, Hermione. Because you don't...You don't do things like this to me." She avoided my eyes at all costs. Because well, she thought I was Harry. And she couldn't stand the thought of looking into the eyes of the person that dumped her so horribly. Not when she was talking about how much it was killing her. 

"Ginny I...I thought that...I thought..." she trailed hopelessly. It hurt me just as much to see Hermione in pain as it did Ginny. As sick as I was that Hermione was chasing after Harry now, I would always rather be the one fielding the blow than Hermione, no matter what she did.

"What did you think, Hermione?" She drew in a long breath and exhaled tiredly. I had never heard her sound so devoid of emotion. 

Hermione was silent. She had no idea what she had been thinking. No idea why she was betraying her friend like this, and it occurred to me that this was not much unlike my situation with Harry. "I can't change this now."

"Of course not. Oh, I wouldn't want you to Hermione," Ginny said flatly. "You should just be happy." Her gaze then fell on me. "Are you happy, Harry?"

Hermione looked at me, panicked. I couldn't let her down again. Not anymore. I couldn't let her think again that the only one that cared about her, that she cared about now, wasn't happy with her. I couldn't get the image of her crying out of my head. "Yes," I said lowly. "I'm happy."

Ginny's cheeks reddened and her eyes glossed over. Her breath came out in shortened gasps. "Good. Everyone...everyone should be..." she choked slightly on the last word. "Happy."

Ginny turned then and walked swiftly away, not stopping until we were out of her sight. She never liked people seeing her cry. Even when she was a kid. Which at that moment I realized, she wasn't anymore. 

Hermione had her mouth half open. "I would have liked it better if she yelled. She was so calm...she's usually so...hot-tempered."

"It's what she does." 

I whirled around as the door to my room crept open and there stood Harry, as me. Playing the part so horribly. "What?" I spat out. Now he knows my sister better than me?

He shrugged. "She always does that. Not like I've seen it too often, but when she's really upset she puts this whole 'it's better this way' act," he said numbly. "That's how you know it's killing her most."

I was about to say thank you, but I know my sister a little better than he, and he could leave now, but Hermione was already making a move. 

She looked like she was soaking in what Harry was saying, but she still pretended to not notice his existence. Because, as usual, she thought he was me. "I'm going to try to calm her down," Hermione said to me.

"Fine," I muttered, still upset about her sudden want for Harry. With me inside his body. 

She nodded and walked away.

I then turned to Harry. 

***_Harry's POV_***

"So you're an expert on my sister now, huh?"

I wanted to say, 'I've always been an expert, Ron' but instead just shook my head; "I'm not in the mood for this."

"You think I am?"

I licked my lips. They were chapped and sore, like every limb in my body. I felt like I had been in a train wreck. Hell, my life seemed to just continue being an _emotional_ train wreck. "Well you were _in the mood_ for something." I put emphasis on 'in the mood' so he would know I wasn't talking about fighting, but rather the way he was lavishing Hermione on her bed. 

"You think that's so great, don't you Harry? That Hermione wants you now too? God knows why, I've barely had the time to figure out what Ginny sees in you, but you just think I'm having a great old time? Snogging my girlfriend, right? Except she thinks it's _you_, Harry." Out of the hundreds of thousands of fights we had had before in the past few days, I don't think I had ever seen Ron look so mad. And sad, too. "Think of how it would be if Ginny ran through here and started pawing at you."

The image flashed through my head and I bit back a smirk. "Well, I would just be scared then." I paused. "Seeing as though she has a thing for her brother."

And in that moment, I could have sworn I saw the corners of Ron's mouth twinge up, like he was about to burst out laughing. And it was like nothing had ever changed. He would double over and we would both laugh until we cried, clutching our stomachs, rolling on the floor. He would say 'Bloody sick, mate' and we would be best friends again.

But in an instant it was gone. His eyes darkened. "That's sick."

I shook my head, not wanting to be standing here anymore. I walked slowly back into his room, kicking the door closed behind me. 

I couldn't look at him anymore: My former best friend.

***_Ron's POV_***

I lumbered sullenly down the stairs after the conversation with Harry. I stared at my feet the whole trudge to his room not stopping until I saw a shadow of feet, looming near my own. I glanced up with mild interest.

There was a figure guarding Harry's room. 

"Kiss me."

Lucky for me, that figure was Hermione.  Unlucky for me, she was requesting to kiss a person that I would never be. Not mentally. "Hermione I--"

"Do it."

Her eyes shone with uncanny determination, and confusion washed all over me. What about Ginny? What about – What about the fact that I was Harry? 

"Hermione I really just need to tell you something but I can't, and if you could just--" It really didn't matter that Hermione cut me off with her lips and fiery embrace because I didn't actually have a point and was pretty sure I was just stalling for time.

One hand got lost in her hair while my other was resting on her neck, playing with the tag on the back of her shirt, as I always did. 

God, she was incredible.  Sexy and amazing and beautiful. We stumbled over each other, never losing contact before I was suddenly on top of her in Harry's bed.   

That was the only thing that made me stop.  If Hermione and I were going to... _do it_, I bloody hell was not going to have it be done on Harry's bed.  And _definitely_ not with his body.  

"Hermione we can't," I breathed out, my fingers toying with the first button on her blouse while my other hand was inching up under it running over her flat stomach, seemingly contradicting my own statement. 

"Are you worried about Ron?"

Yes, I was worried about Ron. I was worried about his sanity because not only was he contemplating making love to Hermione with another guy's body but he was also thinking in third person. "No, it's not him...He..." I paused open-mouthed as though letting the words come out when they were ready. "...deserves it. It's just, Hermione you, I mean..." I suddenly realized that I had, without realizing it unclasped all of the buttons on her shirt. I stared at the small lace obstruction in front me. _Ron, no._

Oh but it was a new one. Black.  Hermione never wears black...

Hermione grinned slyly, raising her eyebrows. "You were saying."

"Right I was...I, had...uh...I--I," I had to pull myself together, was what I had to do. I had to..._ Tear. Eyes. Away._ God it was impossible. My hand was still massaging her stomach, and with a mind of it's own it was heading upwards. 

Black said something, didn't it? What was it? I want you.  That's what it was saying to me, at least. Black lace_. Definitely_ I want you. 

Maybe if I just...unclasped it...for a second. "NO!" I jerked my hand away using as much will power as I could muster to blindly button her armor back up. 

Peeking my eyes open I realized I missed a button and the left side of her shirt was higher than the other.  Well, as long as it was doing it's right old job, blocking her luscious body from my view then I was happy.

Hermione, however, was not. She hurriedly fixed the buttons and stalked out of the room without a word. 

Yes, the love of my life forced herself upon me ready to do things I had spent the last few months lusting for. And I couldn't.  Because the love of my life wasn't ready to do those things with me, Ronald Weasley.  She was ready to do it with my best friend.

I took a few minutes to breathe, before managing to raise myself out of Harry's bed. I didn't know how much more I could take.  I walked out in the hall just in time to see Hermione and Ginny fly into Ginny's room and the door slam.

"What the..." Oh this was just great.  Like I hadn't gotten enough slaps. Was this my punishment? Was Hermione going to tell Ginny that I -- who she thought was Harry -- was AGAIN snogging her? With my luck, by now they surely had worked out their differences, bonded the friendship, and joined feminine forces against me. 

I quickly dodged downstairs before the rage and flying objects could take place. 

I looked around, but a feeling settled in my stomach telling me that from the past days proceedings it had become pretty obvious:

There was nowhere to hide.  

***_Harry's POV_***

For the past few minutes I had just stood in the foyer not knowing what to do with myself.  I contemplated the front door.  I could..._leave.  _Get out.  Go somewhere.  It would be nice, in fact. To have no one notice my stupid scar.  But where would I go?  And would it even make my situation better?  I doubted it as I had learned to doubt many things in the past days experience. 

I heard a light humming, and turned around to meet a new, turned-around, bright-eyed Ginny bounding down the stairs. 

"What's got you so happy?" I snarled, as she halted in front of me. And wasn't it just moments ago she looked like her world was falling apart?

Ginny giggled. "Not even _you_ can damper my mood, _Ronald_." She tousled my hair. 

My mouth opened as I watched her skip away. Ginny hadn't said it sarcastically. She hadn't said my name disbelievingly.  She said it _happily_. Was it the recent events that suddenly changed her mind? Had she decided that it really _was _Harry that was snogging Hermione? Was that why she was so torn before? But why is she so okay now?

But I got what I supposedly wanted. She thought I was Ron. 

So why was the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach tightening? I should have just let her go.  I couldn't.  "What? You win a contest or something?"

"Or something," she yelled from the kitchen.

I followed her. "Ginny..."

"Okay, Ronnie I'll tell you!" she burst out. She hopped a little bit, before finally spilling her news. "_I_, " she singsonged dramatically, "have a date this afternoon!" 

_She has a date this afternoon._ In that moment my world fell apart, and in an instant, an idea came to my head that quickly pieced it back together. "You -- You...With, uh, Harry?" I said hopefully.

She laughed as though this were some terribly funny joke, and then waved it away with her hand. "Ew, no."

_EW_?!? Since when was I '_ew_'?! Since she caught "me" snogging Hermione, I guessed. 

"With Colin."

"_COLIN_!?"

"Yup."

"But...he's...I mean...he's..."

"He's cute," Ginny giggled. "I always had a bit of a thing for him.  Even when I was with Harry, I guess." She laughed. "Turns out he likes me too!"

"I'll bet he does," I growled. _Even when she was with Harry._

"Oh, Ron, really! It's not like it's Draco Malfoy!" 

My eyes flashed. "Ginny, just, leave me alone, okay? Don't talk to me."

"But--"

"I'm not in the mood. You go out with...Colin. You - You have him take...pictures."

She sighed. "Whatever. Well, I'm meeting him at the park at three so I better get ready."

"Ginny it's noon."

"Is it?" she said distantly, holding her hair up in different buns to her reflection in the broken toaster sitting on the counter. Most likely one of her dad's muggle collections. 

I caught my reflection in the toaster too.  I was but feet behind her.  I don't think Ron had ever looked worse. 

I quickly averted my eyes when Ginny looked my way. She sighed; throwing her hands out and letting her hair tumble all around her shoulders. She bounded out of the room and up the stairs. 

I backed up a few more feet, seeing a face, not my own, start to become distorted in the dirty toaster mirror.  I slammed against the wall, losing last sight of Ron's features as I slid silently down to the floor.


	9. The S Word

Author's Note: I don't blame you at all for completely doubting us. Kristi and I, Laura, are extremely sorry. Over a year. Even I was a bit in shock when I noticed that's how long it's been lol A record for me, I think. Well, here it is. Explanations are out the door... I honestly don't have one good enough to reason the over a year time lapse. You may want to go back and read the last chapter (I know I had to lol) as this chapter kind of overlaps the other. Thank you all for sticking with us! Kristi says she will write the next chapter! I hope, hope, hope she does. I'm sure you all do too. And I can tell you this, it will NOT take another year! RIGHT KRISTI? Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: Like you care at this point. For those that do, check chapter 1.

--Ron's POV--

I felt like I was going to puke as I ambled back up the stairs after coming to the conclusion that I couldn't hide even if I wanted to. I stared sullenly at the door to which Ginny and Hermione had flown into.

I just couldn't take this anymore. I was going to tell them. It was going to happen. The second that door opened, I was going to say it.

Minutes passed and I waited. Set, reserved, feeling smart, feeling confident, feeling...feeling... feeling like the biggest idiot in the world.

But I was going to do it. I had to because at that moment Ginny emerged in the hallway, but without Hermione. She spotted me but feet away and smiled before bounding up to me. "Hell_ooo_," she sing-songed.

I stared at her in silent shock. Didn't Hermione just tell her what we almost did? Didn't Ginny hate me? HADN'T I CHEATED ON HER? I cleared my throat. "Hi."

Ginny laughed. "Hi," she retorted, mocking me.

Was that it? Was she leading me on, doing one of those weird woman mind tricks? Was she about to throw a few punches, the moment I got comfortable? I looked down at myself, seeing if maybe Harry and I had magically switched back, but no, she was still looking at Harry's face. "Erm...going somewhere?" I gestured to the stairs, though I was hardly blocking her way.

She giggled. "On a date."

I blinked. "With who?"

"Colin."

"Colin?"

"Uh huh."

Well this explained why she was being friendly to me. It seemed as though Colin's interest in her made her forget about the fact that she had seen Harry mauling Hermione. "When did this happen?"

She shrugged. "He owled me. Said he missed me. And I mean he was my first after all..."

I nodded, "Yeah, well, naturally..." But my voice faded on the last syllable and suddenly time stopped. "Your... YOUR _WHAT_! YOUR FIRST! Christ, Ginny! Your first what? Handshake?"

She laughed guiltily. "Well we shook something."

"WHAT?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look Harry, I know I told you that you were my first, but I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU AND COLIN NEVER EVEN DATED!"

"We were shag-mates."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "Ginny, you...you had..." I paused before breathing in very deeply. "Sex with him?" I hissed.

She sighed. "Honestly Harry, you don't need to get jealous. You're with Hermione now. Besides, you were better than Colin."

Too many things were happening at once for me to comprehend them all. "You and H – I mean you and I... ME AND YOU, WE'VE... I MEAN WE'RE HAVING SEX?"

Her eyes widened, "Shut up," she hissed. "If Ron hears you, you're _dead_."

"That's right he is," I whispered. "Ginny, jesus what the... I mean, why... I mean, how many..."

"You've forgotten?" She looked at me curiously.

I needed this information. I needed to kill Harry, and I needed to cover. "No, I haven't...forgotten I just – I – this thing with Colin is...confusing me."

She sighed impatiently. "I told you not worry, you and I did way more exciting things than Colin and me."

My blood was boiling. I was going to skin Harry alive. Colin too, if I could get my hands on that mousy creep. "We..." I didn't know how to finish, but she seemed to get what I was trying to say.

"Oh, don't make me explain this to you Harry! You're really good at doing the things I never even dreamed of. And plus the positions...It's so intense, Harry..." she giggled. "But, Colin's told me that we could always try some of those so..."

Positions? _Intense_? I lost it. I started cursing, every swear word I knew and I few I think I made up. "HAVE YOU LOST IT GINNY? You're becoming a little...a little...a...a _slut_," I hissed.

The mischievous smile vanished from her face. "You have no right saying any of that, Harry," she spat out. "You never thought of me as that when I was doing those things with you...Or things_ to you_." This was not happening. She was not talking like this. "You're jealous. It's disgusting. _You _broke up with _me. You _cheated on _me_. So basically _you _lost me, Harry. And it's your fault I'm going out with Colin."

She unnecessarily shoved past me and ran down the next few flights of stairs to the foyer. I knew I hadn't fazed her though because soon I heard her lightly humming, and then chatting it up with Harry. Who she thought was me.

The thought that I hadn't even been able to keep her fuming for more than five seconds angered me to no end. When had I totally stopped paying attention to her that I didn't even notice what a little... well, I knew what she was, but I couldn't even bring myself to _think _the word.

She was...Ginny. She couldn't have been doing these things... But she was. Her and Colin. Her and _Harry_.

I clung to the banister, slowly watching my knuckles turn white. I stayed there even when she had returned up the stairs minutes later, and stared after her as she completely ignored me and went into her room then back downstairs. I heard her shout something to Harry before she was out the door.

It was that, more than anything else, which awoke me. _Harry_. Fists clenched, I went to find him.

--Harry's POV--

I had not moved since Ginny had left me. The idea of moving just seemed so pointless. Where could I even go? After Ginny? I didn't even know where she was. Meeting Colin at the park at 3, but she had just ran back down the stairs announcing she had to go buy an outfit before flying out the door. Ginny _never_ makes such a big deal about getting ready. I slumped further against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at my own face. Apparently this is what I looked like pissed beyond belief. "Sitting," I mumbled from my position on the floor.

"Get up," Ron growled.

Because I figured it was about time, not because I had any intent of listening to Ron, I did. I began to move but stopped, still facing him. "Anything else?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you under the impression that you're going somewhere?"

I looked to the ceiling. "I'm not waiting around for you to let me in on why you're being an arse," I said smoothly. "Tell me now so I can fix it, and we can be best buds again."

My sarcasm clearly wasn't helping. Ron looked as though he was using all the restraint he knew to keep from killing me. Not like this was out of the ordinary, but it's always quite unnerving. "All right," he said through clenched teeth. "You had sex with Ginny." He paused. My blank stare must have thrown him off because he chose to elaborate. "My little sister, Ginny."

Mouth parted slightly I continued staring, dumfounded. "Well," I said finally. "This is...unexpected."

We stared at each other for about four seconds after this declaration before Ron lunged at me.

"Christ!" I yelled. I had quickly thrown him off of me and was now ducking behind the kitchen table. Obviously this had not been some joke. "Are you out of your mind!"

Ron picked himself up off the floor. "I might be!" He shouted back. He stood on the opposite end of the table. I was not going to argue this and was definitely _not _going to stop crouching behind my kitchen chair shield.

"Ron!" I said finally exasperated, peering over the top of my chair at Ron's bugling eyes, "Ginny and I have _not _had sex, so you better tell whoever gave you that information that—"

"Took you long enough to deny it," Ron snarled. "This is as much as I expected from—"

Forgetting that my life was at risk, I jumped up. "_Expected!_" I screamed. "I'm glad one of us saw this coming, because if _I _had I would not be standing here with y—!"

Ron threw aside the chair he had been gripping, marched around the table as I backed into a wall, drew his arm back and...

"BLOODY HELL!" 

His fist came in contact with the wall behind my head as I ducked away swiftly. "I've escaped Voldemort," I said falling into the chair beside me as Ron continued cursing. "A lot."

Ron looked quite defeated, and he too slumped into the chair beside me nursing a throbbing fist. "This doesn't change anything," he grumbled. "I'm still going to kill you."

"All right," I said. "You'll get to witness the look on your parents faces as they see your dead body lying on their kitchen floor."

Sharp green eyes met mine. "Shut up," he said. "It might be worth it. You've...you've..._robbed my sister of her innocence_!"

I refrained from banging my head against the table. "I haven't done anything to Ginny! Who the hell has been telling you this?"

"Who do you think?" he glowered. "_Ginny. _Ginny told me."

"Wait – _What_?"

--Ron's POV--

I couldn't believe he'd resorted to playing dumb. "Well, she would have been the only other one _there_," I scowled. I was ready to throw a few more punches but Harry was still shaking his head.

"_Ginny?_" He repeated. "Wait, wait, hold on Ron. This doesn't make sense."

"Makes perfect sense to me," I snarled.

"No, I mean...we haven't...we never..." he trailed.

I laughed. "Bullocks."

"We haven't! We've barely ever come close."

I glared at him. "Barely."

He became rigid. "I don't question what you do with Hermione, so don't talk to me about Ginny."

"Hermione's not your sister. And I'm not shagging her."

"Christ, what the hell do I have to do to get you to believe me! Ginny and I aren't having sex!"

I peered at Harry for a while longer. He certainly looked miserable, and I sure as hell _wanted_ to believe him. It would have been a huge comfort to me if Ginny had been lying, but still... "Why would she tell me that then?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Harry said desperately. "I don't know, and I want to figure it out!"

I stared at him skeptically. "Never?"

"Never," he said holding his hands up.

"Not once?" I added.

"Ron, I know we're not friends right now but I'm not lying to you. I care about Ginny... I wouldn't do anything like that with her unless we were both ready."

I stared at him long and hard, but unfortunately I couldn't read his face because it was my own and I don't know what type of face I make when I'm lying. "But...she's done it before."

"RON, NO SHE HASN'T!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands up.

"Not with you...Colin. She said he was her first."

"What are you talking about? She told me she's never... And Ginny and Colin never dated she just..." his expression changed to loathing. "Has a _thing _for him."

I shook my head. "She said they were shag-mates."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment, and then, "She wouldn't have lied to me." He seemed so set on this I couldn't press further.

"Well then...why did she lie to me? I mean if she thinks I'm you..." The happiness of the fact that Ginny isn't some sort of wench was drained by my curiosity of the situation. Harry looked like he was about to suggest something until...

"Harry! _Haarrryyy_..." Hermione was calling me from one of the top floors.

I looked at Harry, he shook his head. "I can't take this," I muttered.

"I'll try to figure something out."

I nodded and turned to head back to the stairway. I turned around just as I reached it, "Thanks, mate. And about..." I gestured towards the kitchen, "this... I'm—"

"Forget it."

I nodded. I tried to leave him with a slight grin, partly because he looked so miserable, but a stronger part of it was because I missed my best friend in the world. It came out looking like a sort of lopsided version of a smile, but I had the feeling Harry understood, because he returned the same.


End file.
